Hitherto, circuit structures using a printed-circuit board have been used in electrical junction boxes and other vehicle-mounted devices, and a plurality of circuit patterns are formed on the printed-circuit board. With the recent increase in the number of types of printed-circuit boards to support different circuits according to the vehicle classification and the like, there has been concern over an increase in the manufacturing costs involved in the manufacturing and the storage/maintenance of such printed-circuit boards having different specifications.
To make improvements in this respect, it is conceivable to make analogous use of, for example, a circuit structure using a printed-circuit board proposed in JP H09-135058A. Such a circuit structure enables a single printed-circuit board to be jointly used even in cases where power supply voltage specifications differ. By using such a printed-circuit board, it is possible, with only a single printed-circuit board, to support power supply voltages of different specifications by changing the circuit pattern connected with jumper wires and lead wires according to the specification. Therefore, the number of types of printed-circuit boards used can be reduced, thus making it possible to reduce the manufacturing costs involved in the manufacturing thereof and the storage/maintenance of printed-circuit boards.
However, in the case of changing the circuit pattern connected with jumper wires and lead wires, the connection points are determined in accordance with the routing pattern of the circuit, and connection points are provided at various locations on a printed-circuit board to allow for different specifications.
Moreover, the provision of connection points at various locations on the printed-circuit board may pose such problems that the workability during soldering of the jumper wires and the lead wires to the circuit pattern may be impaired owing to the positional relationship with other mounted members, and that the length of the jumper wires may be increased to avoid interference with other members, resulting in poor connection stability.